This invention relates to a device for measuring and computing elements of time on a current and cumulative basis, with the results being displayed in a digital form.
In long distance races it is desirable for a competitor to know his rate of travel over predetermined and consecutive distances of the total distance travelled, known as "splits" so that he may vary his pace as required to achieve his objective average speed for the entire course.
Thus, for example, in a standard 42 kilometer marathon, a runner may decide to run at an average speed of 14 kilometers per hour to complete the race in a predetermined time of 3 hours. To do this effectively, the runner should be aware of the time taken for consecutive stretches of say 3 kilometers each of the total distance, the average time of all preceding stretches and the extent to which time for further stretches must be varied to achieve completion of the race within 3 hours. Obtaining such information by mental calculation during a race is virtually impossible.